Bryan's 'kitty' loves to 'play'
by Yuya Sayatika
Summary: First story: Kai is a nekomata and has feelings for Bryan. The problem is Kai goes into heat every night and gets horney. What's poor Bryan to do?


Okay Pepolz This is a Neko!Kai x Bryan one shot. after this I might

do a Brooklyn x Kai one shot.

Disclaimer: I Mel don't own Beyblade ;)

Warning Manlove Yaoi Uke Neko!Kai lemon and sweet fluff at the end.

"Blah"= Talking in Russian

blah= Thoughts

"Blah" = Taking

blah = Flash back

"BRYAN! YOU ARE DEAD!" A very wet and annoyed Kai yelled. His hair was dripping with water and his whole body was shaking in rage and from being cold since he was only in his boxers. Why is he in this situation? Well here is what happened a day earlier.

flash back

Bryan was sleeping peacefully in his bed snoring away. Then a black silent shadow crept into the room. The body moved swiftly and quickly. The figure smirked and held out a bucket of ice cold water, then poured it on the sleeping Russian. Bryan's eyes flew open and jumped out of bed. "WHAT THE HELL!" Bryan yelled and glared at the snickering figure. Bryan's eye twitched. The figure turned out to be Kai and he played a trick on waking him up with, ice freaking cold water! Bryan growled and went to the connected bathroom.

End of Flash Back

That is why the duel haired teen was soaking wet. Can't Bryan take a joke for once? I was just trying to make him laugh. Kai thought and pouted. It Is true. THE Kai Hiwatari had a crush on the falcon. It had started back at the Abbey when Kai was running from a guard and Bryan was by a wall then tripped the guard to let Kai escape back to his own cell but not before thanking the falcon. They always played small little tricks on Boris. And Kai saw that these jokes made him laugh and smile. So when he dumped water on the falcon the day before he didn't expect the falcon to be angry. Kai felt like crying that he didn't get that task he wanted to accomplish failed. The Phoenix walked back to his room and laid down. He saw from his window that the sun was going down. He closed his eyes as a light violet-crimson light covered him. But that's not normal of course. And the next thing will have people wondering if it was coming out of a book or movie. The duel haired teen got adorable cat ears on top of his head and a cute tail, both slate blueish. He sighed. Bryan will never love me the way I love him. And the reason for that is I turn into a NEKOMATA that's horney at night. *groan* great. Now I have to deal with my problem. After he thought that, he stuck his hand in his boxers and started to stroke his erection and moaned. He sucked on his fingers then pulled off his boxers and put his spit covered digits in his entrance. He mewled a tiny bit as his ears twitched with pleasure.

He was so caught up with his pleasured state that he didn't notice that Bryan came through the door. The falcon thought he was going to have a nosebleed looking at Kai, who was stroking and fingering himself. With a quite scream the Nekomata came and pulled his fingers out of his entrance and panted. He was in a daze that Bryan could clearly see. Bryan inwardly groaned. He looked down to see that a bulge formed in his jeans Great! Kai will think I'm a perv now! Why did I have to fall for him?! He yelled in his mind. Fortunately Kai didn't notice Bryan and went to sleep out of exhaustion . The falcon sighed with relief and covered the duel haired teen with the blanket and lightly scratched the neko's ears. Bryan heard a small moan and went to his room to solve his problem.

NEXT DAY(Bryan's POV)

Today I woke up with a start. I sighed and got out of my bed then stretched the kinks in my back. Yesterday... Ugh. Why did I retaliate? That look on Kai's face when he looked at me, it was a look of hurt and sadness. It almost looked like he was going to cry but then his eyes flashed in Anger. And an angry Kai that is in the same room as a person, you can wish their life goodbye. That's why I ran. True I am not one for running but hey, if you know your teammate, roommate, and friend for a long time then you should run if you knew when Kai blew his top, he will go Lion on your ass but, sometimes he is just like a cute playful kitten. *sigh* I just wish he was my playful kitten. Yes I admit! I have had a crush on him since the abbey. And yes I had to fix my problem thinking of the little sexy minx. Though, I keep wondering why he turns into a cat person. I've known this for years just haven't had the balls to ask him why dose he get cat ears and a tail. I guess I will never know. Maybe I can make it up to Kai and make his favorite breakfast. With a nod of my head I went to the kitchen and started to make Kai breakfast.

Later at 9:30 AM (Normal POV)

When Bryan was done with his cooking, he went to wake the phoinex up. Bryan knowing Kai for a long time brought coffee for the younger teen. Kai really wasnt a morning person. But the smell of coffee will wake the other. The falcon opened the Nekomata's door with caution. The platinum haired teen saw that Kai was still asleep, purring and wrapped around his pillow like a cute kitten. Bryan mentally cooed at how adorable Kai was when he was asleep. The platinum haired teen walked over to the bed and gently shook Kai's shoulder. "Wake up Kai." Bryan cooed softly. The Nekomata stirred and opened one eye looking like an annoyed cat that just got woken up. The older teen put the coffee in front of Kai. "Here. Breakfast is ready." with that, Bryan pit the coffee on the nightstand and walked out of the room. The Nekomata looked at the coffee and smiled, his eyes showed happiness. Its just the way I like it. The violet-crimson teen felt giddy and got out of bed. Kai sighed. He never felt this happy in a long time. After he got ready, he went down stairs to smell his favorite breakfast foods. "It smells great Bry. Thank you for making breakfast and that coffee." Kai said. Bryan smile softly. "Its no problem." Kai's cheeks got flushed a light rose pink at the smile Bryan gave him. That smile made the younger teen's legs turn into jelly. Kai absolutely loved that smile the falcon gave.

Bryan saw the flush on the duel haired's

cheeks and became concerned. "Are you alright Kai? Your cheeks look flushed."


End file.
